


Assassin girls cutting loose

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Girls just wanna have fun, Other, Training, kassandra always the charming flirt, kassandra teaches the girls to blow steam off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Im putting in a story were all the playable assassin women meet as kassandra sets up a sparring bout having her and aya against shao jun,the fryes and aveline de grandpre





	1. Pratcie makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i've been a fan of some of the female assassins in assassin creed game so i would like to give this a shot.

*Kassandra and aye wait for their firends to come in for some excrise.Kassnadra wore her huntress outfit that was giving to her by one of her many wives daphea.aya wore her outfit that she made from rome,kassandra and aya respects each other, even tough kassandra wants both the assassins and templars to co exist for her virson of true peace,kassandra grew close to evie frye and her Great neice,shao jun and aveline,forming a pack the repersents their friendships with one another.

Kassandra and aya sees the four assassins women coming her, aveline wore her assassin oufit but no hat as she felt the modern world wount not take her serious with a 17th centry hat on.  
Evie wore an miltary like assassin's suit her great neice gave her while her neice wore her same assassins oufit green as the miltary in the 19th centry

"Oh i see you came here you ladies.,me and aya over here wanted to have a sparring battle to hone out skills and sharpen our minds more."kassandra said smiling.

"I agree with kassandra,we want to see what the new generation of assassins are made of so the four of you against the two of us."aya said smiling

Evie smiles."I looking to train,been a while since i test myself,been in too much shit dealing with my brother's problems."

Lydia rubs her face as she shakes her head."Grandfather said he was sorry." evie chuckled as she ruffles her neice's hair.

Shao jun walked up wearing her assassin outfit."so do we use just our hands or everything is use such as our hidden blades?" shao jun said as she showed the tip of the blade.

"Everything, such as evie's cane sword which hurts like a Malaka."kassandra said remember her session with evie as that cane hited her between the legs."even brass knuckles,knives,swords,rope, anything that assassins use."kassandra pulls out her spear with a grin,

Aveline smiles*"It would be an honor to train with all of you,im looking sharping my skills with a sword."Aveline swings her sword nonchauntly.

kassandra and aya noded at each other as they begin the session."Now!." they both said as they run around the four assassins as aya threw a smoke bomb evie and and her great neice got out but as they seen kassandra with her sword and spear clashing both of them with evie's cane sword and lydia's knife as the sword holds the cane sword and the spear yeiled the knife.

"Hmmmm tricky Malakas arent you two?" kassandra said smiling as all three women chuckled but the combined might of the frye women bended kassandra back while kassandra was using her flexabilty,her back landed on evie's leg the cane sword nearing the neck of kassandra,but kassandra uses her classic flirt talent as she pulled evie for a kiss on the lips and kisses lydia on the cheek to get under their skins as kassandra deliver a kick to evie.

lyndia,who was all red thrusted the knife near the belly of kassandra,kassandra on had a tiny cut on the belly."Damn." kassandra and lydia moves the pace as the spear and knife create sparks from them clasping at one another. kassandra sees aya taking on shao jun and aveline,aveline managed to get a kick in aya;s chest but gets back handed by aya. aya would put her eyes on shao who comes to her with a hidden blade and then the two gets into a hidden blade fight with each other.


	2. Fairplay

Aya locks her right hand with aveline and smiles,aveline and aya unleashed their kicking power,aveline twisting aya arm back as aya moan in pain and aveline applied a sleeper,

"You are stronger then i imagine aveline,but i still have a lot of teachings for you to learn."Aya said as both her and aveline laugh,shao jun runs behind them and flips over almost as if time stood still pushes aya back with her feet and aveline flips still holding aya with a sleeper as both of the women are on the ground shao jun smirks as she tries wraps aya's feet with rope dart and aveline and shao jun held their hidden blades near aya*

"Yeild!?"both aveline and shao jun asked,they both see aya chucked."Too early to ask child."aya sneaks a smoke bomb and as she threw it at them both as aya closed her eyes,aya sneaks away takes the rope dart off and grins wraping it around the neck and jumps and spins kicking shao jun and wraps her legs around shao jun's neck she tigethens the neck and rope as both shao jun and aveline moan in pain.

"I told you two,you still have a lot to learn."aya says smiling as she looks an watches her fellow pioneer kassandra at work with the frye women.

Kassandra smiles as she on the defensive as she smiles slyly agaisnt lyndia who is trying to get kassandra off her game but to no invell,Kassandra handt broken a sweat in this melee."Come Malaka,Push! Dont hold back!"Lyndia does so and kicks the left knee of kassandra who d moan but smirked as she held her knee.lyndia grabs the left arm and starts to kick the gut of kassandra who was grunt after 10 kicks.

"Bloody hell,you cant take a licking,arent you in agony?" lyndai says smiling.

"Nope, sparta trianing dose wonders for a women like myself, i've been beating up at times that i dont even feel pain on parts."Kassandra says smirking arrgontly.

evie impressed just grabs the right arm as the frye women work on the arms twisting thme around and and targets on pressure point."Did that hurt kassandra?"evie asked smirking.

"I felt worst,Impress me."kassandra says as the frye women targets the pressure point at the core of kassandra and kassandra moans."OKay That shit hurts."kassandramsaid grunting

evie and lyndia almost had the upperhand butkassandra power out grab both evie's arm and lyndia's arm and spins asideways around twisting them gring as she hear pain from the women's mouths and and flips back as she sends them over and punches both of them over and over she and aya looked back and smirked as they nodded kassandra grabed her spear and a smoke bomb and aya grab her staff as she holds a smoke bomb as well, they flips back repatedly showing great acrobatics they smirk at one another.

Kassandra and aya switch opponets."I got just my type." kassandra said as she threw the smokebomb at aveline and shao jun and aya threw one at the frye women kassandra smiles when she flys towards aveline kissing her on lips aveline was shock but at the same time found this a good experament, she never kissed a women before,let alone a women from greece.

Aveline had chills as she cound not think of what to do,kassandra looks at a shocked shao jun Kassandra looks at shao jun wuth a smirk,kassandra enterd a pankration fighting stance.

"Shao jun walks to kassandra rubbing her chin with her right hand and her other hand on her hip,she raised a brow."Ah,Pankration ,wrestling mixed with boxing stance,Not toooooooo shabby."

Kassandra smiles."WHat fighting style from china do you learn?"

Shao jun enters drunken fist style,letting loose with a smile.

Evie and her neice shows their bear knuckle fighting style stace allowing their right hands to stand near their chins and the left outter nearing opening their the left fingers to the right.evie licked her lips slowly and lydia smirks as the family nodded one another.

Aveline shakes the kiss off as she kips up and sees a fist fight about to happen and charges in fliping to evie and lydia side and shao jun stand with them aya and kassandra circle the assassins,aya and kaasandra looks at each other."Fair play?"kassandra asked.

"fairplay." aya said smiling.

Aya smiles entering a lotus fighting stance.smiling every female looked around one another

"Beat the Living shit out of each other!" kassandra scream like a war cry. aya hits a open hand strike to the belly of kassandra who returned putting aya in a standing face lock as aya struggles to move away from the strong mecernary aya takes the struggle to the tree as she rams kassandra to the tree but kassandra still face her in a face lock even as aya performes open hand strikes to the belly.

evie smirk as lydia sneaks up and trikes to deliver a jab but evie caught her without looking at her neice and evie grins"Tsk Tsk Tsk." just like you grandfather." evie delivers punches to the core of lyndia and the last punch caught as lyndia twsted the arm as she punches the lips of her aunt. evie saw blood n her lip as she smirks.

Aveline cuts loose bum rushes delivering kicks to the shao jun who p drunkly moves envading the strikes but aveline sweeps her off her feet and drops her fist to the belly of shao jun."Nice form shao."aveline said smiling.

"thank you, that gonna leave a bruse in my belly." shao jun said kiping up and going to the drunken fist stance becken her to strike,aveline smiles as she delivers hard strikes to the core as shao jun envaded two but 4 of them hit her belly again as he shao staggered back rubbing her belly,She would look up with a funny look.

"What do you have agisnt my belly,aveline?"shao jun asked while chuckling.

"Nothing,picking a body part and sticking to it."Aveline said smiling." shao jun smirk changes her stance to a tiger stance and charges in with a barrage of tiger strikes and a few kicks as aveline tries matching shao's pace in a fight.

Kassandra gives a evil smile as she stickes her tougne out licking everyside of her lips as she laughs like a hungry wolf she tightens the face lock as she backs aya's head to a tree raming her to slow the Hidden one of rome's speed down a noch or two,and it did.

"I've long for us to fight,greece vs egypt,Spartian vs Medjay, warrior vs warrior,Power vs Speed,YOOOOOOOU AND MEEEEEEEEE MALAKA!!!!"Kassandra yeeled as she was enjoying the fun.

"Im honored as well." aya said out of breath from her head hitting the tree.

Kassandra and aya both laugh out of respect for each other.the blood was spilling from both scraps as kassandra gets crazy eyes laughing letting her spartian genes take over.


	3. Aveline vs shao jun:Freedom vs Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> focusing of the skill of two well respected female assassins as they will do battle

Aveline grabed her sword as did shao jun,both women charged as clashed swords with another shao jun would try and uses her hidden blade to hit the arm but aveline would clasps hands with shao jun's hand as their blades lock tips they stuggle to get the edge both women seem pretty even on skill.

"Ms.shao jun you are a talented mentor to the assassins, skilled with many tatics but you must admit im your match."Aveline said smiling respectfuly.

Shao jun smiles as she pushes the assassin away and spin flips with a series of attacks with her sword as aveny twirls her blade to meet with the pace of jun, and attchs the belly with a kick and a stab with her hidden blade to the belly but did not intend to kill jun,but shao hissed in pain she grabed her blood and wipes it on her cheeks as if it war paint..

"You have the skills to back up your training and reputaion,but you have not mastered all in combat."shao jun said as she throws her sword across aveline to keep her off guard to  
deliver a hard shots of open palm strikes to the gut,leg and the chest aream attckenting the pressure points as aveline staggers back on ene knee blood came from her mouth.

""I see,Not bad."Aveline smirked and holding her chest as she threw knives at her rival shao jum began to flip around but after that aveline uses her hidden blades slashing shao jun who envades half of the attacks but didnt relize that parts of her robes came apart until she see her hood come off.she smirked as she rips the rest off showing a tone upper body

"Not bad yourself."shao jun said smiling,in the background kassandra Whistle being a flirt that she is.

Aveline chuckled and runs and slides under shao but shao jun was waiting for her and performs a karate kick to the left arm,Aveline yelled in pain as shao jun grabs the left ar as it was more pain, she would apply a joint lock on the arm as aveline screams out in pain as she speaks in french.

Aveline slowly gets up in pain as she flips shao jun over and shao gets up with a smuged look on her face tryign to go back to work but aveline targets shao jun's gut again with a fury of kicks and uses her right arm jabing the belly

"Oh Come on.Why alesy by belly aveline.Are you jealous of it." shao jun said smiling hiding her pain.

"Maybe," aveline said smirking

"I guess i've got more to learn."aveline said as she felt stress on her arm.

"Yep,but i belive you'll get the hang of this."shao jun said as she unbutton aveline's shirtnexcposing her stomach as shao hun appies a belly claw tighting the grip on the stomach as aveline screams more in pain,her arm and belly hurt more then anything else.


	4. Like Auntie Like Neice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its evie vs Lyndia

Evie and lyndia still fight in the forets of year 2018 greece taking the right away from the others Evie's frobes were off only wearing an outfit she were when entering fight clubs she was in a sisscors hold by her grand neice lyndia who is smiling and chuckling droping her fist to the ground and perform some push ups applying pressure on the neck of evie as evie kicks the ground in pain.

evie was bleeding on her lips, glves,sweating on the belly and arms and now losing breath.evie suddenly feel a jolt of adrienline as she kips up as lyndia did the same while feeling the same enerfy as her aunt as evie ftrips and tries an elbow on the gut but lyndia moves and tried to do the same elbow but evie move as well and applies and arm bar taking her down but lyndia move in a second mand slams evie down on her back but as she was gonna splash on her evie kip up and evie tries to do the same but lyndia moved.

Evie and lyndia stood smirking as evie took her shirt off showing her white bra evie and lyndia did the same as they charged at one another bother deliveing the same strikes left punch to left punch, right punch to right punch,left kick to left kick, right kick to right kick and headbutt to headbutt.

Both pulled out brass kucnkles and knives as the brass knuckles colided with each other as the knives toch each other more and more then lyndia gave a cut to evie's belly and then her leg but evie spin glips away landing on her feet evie pulld out a her cable launcher shooting at an abendond as she climbs to it as lyndia follow and both landed on the roof lyndia jumps from the side evie tackled her and lays some punches on the face on her neice.

Lyndia tooked the wind out of evie's mouth with a punch to the gut with the brass knuckles evie holds her gut feeling near on empty,she grins as she told lyndia to take her best shot shruging kning she is on empty.

Lyndia kicks evie off the roof into a haystack of the cliff seeing evie smiled all the way down. lyndia performed the leap off the roof tot he haystack and see evie in the haystack with her.

"You a Bloody chip of the old block like your grand father and father."evie said laughing.

"Dont forget you auntie."lyndia said smirk sweat driping from her head.

"Guilty." evie said laughing."Im spent out,you neice?"

"Me too......need a break before we pass out." lyndia said pointed out a water fall.  
Evie and lyndia got out of the haystack and walks to the waterfall.


	5. Spartian Vs Medjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now between the two founding members of the assassin's ideals

"kassandra,you good but i maybe too much speed for you to handle."Aya said smiling.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk.DOnt be so sure Aya my firend."kassandra lets go of the face luck slowly but then clubs the back of aya as aya moan in pain.Kassandra cuts loose with some boxing jabs sticking her tumbs up with her fists and deliving hard shots to the face and the core kassandra grins lifing her up in a powerbomb postion but then slams her in a tree.

Kassandra smiles as she llifts up aya but aya targes the right arm with a open palm strike and a karate chop to the right shoulder aya would then flip kassandra over in a joint lock targeting the right arm as kassandra screams out in pain, struggling in pain evne the war pain on her face counld not hide the pain on her face."MALAKA!"

"So Kassandra,want to surrender?" aya asked.

"NO!." kassandra said definatly struggling but aya bend the right arm back a bit as kassandra screamed.

"Come kassandra pride comes before a fall." aya said smiling.

"Then i will gladly face that fall." she says as she continued to scream in pain ,Aya seen a fallen tree stick near her as she lets go .

"By the gods,that hurt,You Malaka, you know how to hurt,You Medjay are strong Fuckers." she was gonna sit up but aya grabed the right arm and drangs kassandra in the middle of the forest as she felt the treebranch on her right arm"Dont you fucking dare,dont you do it aya,Malaka."

Aya drops her leg on the right arm and applies the arm lock conbime with the weight of the tree branch on kassandra's right arm and pulls back with force. harder and harder.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" kassandra yelled out in pain as she struggles to get her spear but failed.

"Come on kassandra, there isnt shame to admit defeat,your still a champion to us."."Aya said respectfully.

"i can keep on the pain all day."kassandra said while in pain."Keep going aya."

Aya grins and shakes her head as she titghtens the hold harder as kassandra moans harder. 

Kassandra arm was hurting her as she buckled her hips feeling arouse of it as she alone the andrenline to kick in as then slowly gets on her feet lifting up aya abd has her faceing the tree she presses her up on the air and tosses her to the side of the tree,aya's right leg hurt more as she held it as she screams in pain,kassandra's adrenline worn off as she was in pain as well walking around and the on her knees trying to fight trough the pain.


	6. Spartan vs medjay part 2.

Kassandra laughs softly as she looks at the wounded medjay walking to her with the tree branch and whacks her hard more times in the leg as aya scremad in pain."AInt no shame to give aya, your still the toughtest medjay in my books."kassandra said holding the wounded right leg smiling

"Very amusing kassandra but i still have a lot of fight in me even with a hurt leg."Aya said pridely.

kassandra gives aya a biggy back ridecliming up the tallest tree and lays aya undera brancha applies a leg lock as both aya and kassandra hang upside down from the branch,aya screamed in pain but refused to give in,"You hood and tactics kassandra."

"I Try." kassandra said with a smirk.

Aya reaches for kassandra's right arm and bends it on the brach as kassandra screamed as well but aya screamed as well as her right legs is being pulled.

"Come on aya,give up!!!!!!!!!."Kassandra said coldly

"NO!!!!!."aya said coldy.

"YES!!!!!." kassandra said angrly.

"NO!" aya said angryly at kassandra as both women screamed in pain,

Both women tug at one another's body parts they fell off and as the held on with her spear she trip and landed on her left leg as she pulled a muscle as she bounces seeing slide down the tree and pulled something on her right leg as she bounces she can see kassandra knee buckled and her arm brused as she grins and chuckled both women decieds to size each other smirking as both women extended their arms looking to lock up trying to get a grip on each other's hands,

Kassandra and aya locks up moving everwhere and laughs and kassandra hits aya in the groin as she moans and kassandra drops down with a headlockas both women were hurting as aya tried to get up kassandra would push her right hand down to applies pressure to keep down ayaand wents back to the headlock apply pressure.

AYa tries to get up but kassandra pushes her hand down to keep aya down and grins hard. 

"The more you try,the more pain i'll cause."Kassandra said smirking.

"I'm game kassandra,." aya said smiling.

both women laugh as aya wraps her legs around the neck of kassandra as she admires the view of kassandra's face


End file.
